nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Slader
Threader (スレイダー) is a Holy Knight and the captain of the infamous knight group Dawn Roar, known for their relentlessness to complete any mission they are assigned. Appearance Donning an iron mask, much of Threader's facial features are unknown. His long, black hair is unkempt and reflects his general appearance. Clothed in a ripped shirt and jeans, he is protected by only his armored gloves and boots. Personality A natural leader; Threader was shown to have great patience, both when dealing with a dangerous enemy or instructing his less experienced comrades. When undergoing a mission, Threader is entirely focused on achieving success at any cost. His tenacity to see the mission reach completion is shared with the other members of the Dawn Roar, best shown when they stood motionless for over half an hour in wait for the armored giant to strike. Willing to risk his own life and the life of his comrades, he is shown to be both fearless and excited when in battle, though is more than prepared to retreat when the mission objective is reached. Plot Current Arc Threader and his Holy Knights group Dawn Roar, were order by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted a Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar travel to the location, they bought along a group of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turn out to be a Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Threader order his group to make a stand off against Gowther, until he make a move and then they should attack. Threader and the rest were waiting for half an hour until a young boy named Pelio came to them and attack Gowther, thinking he was a dangerous criminal. Gowther was about to smash Pelio until another boy named Armando came in and saved his life but got smash instead. Threader and the rest know it was the time to attack to which they jump on Gowther. As the Dawn Roar attack Gowther, The Seven Deadly Sins came to save Gowther. Meliodas manager to stop their attack, but Threader rush toward Meliodas and pin him down. Threader later left Meliodas to Simon and cause heavy damage to Gowther armor. But then the crush boy Armando got up and put a stop to one of their attacks and reveal himself to be the true Gowther. As soon as the air cleared up, Threader got excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realize that they have to get the Armor Giant kid, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power which the Dawn Roar sense. Threader realize he couldn't beat it despite losing some men on his group, but Gowther later cut off the Armor head and give it to Threader, in order to avoid an all out battle which effect the Ordan villages. Threader accept the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. Abilities/Equipment Even among the Holy Knights, Threader is noted to be very powerful by Meliodas. He wields a jagged, saw-like blade into battle. Relationships Dawn Roar Trivia References }} Navigation es:Threader Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights